Chicago to New York
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: Follows the life of Olivia Benson's adopted daughter and her quest to find her birth mother. Is Chicago the right place to look?
1. Chapter 1

_**Just an idea I had, hope you enjoy it :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

I was sitting on my bed re-reading for the 10,000 time the letter my birth mom had left with me. I had never met her and all I had was her initials on the letter. No first name and no last name.

 _ **Hey Kid,**_

 _ **I don't really know what to write here this is all so strange. I guess I just want you to know for when you are grown up that I did want you and I do love you. I just can't look after you right now. There is too much crap in my life that I don't want you to live with. You deserve a good home and a nice family. I really hope this letter stays with you long enough for you to be able to read it. I don't want you thinking you were abandoned. Anyway kid, know I love you and I didn't leave any records of my name for your own good.**_

 _ **Love your mom for a day**_

 _ **EL.**_

All I knew apart from what was in the vague letter was that the day after I was born I was left in a hospital in New York. Which is miles away from Chicago, where I assumed my birth mom was from considering I was wrapped in a Chicago jersey. I know this isn't definitive prove but it was all I had.

After I was found inside the hospital doors the police were called. That's when my mom comes into the story. My mom is a cop. Not only that but she is a cop who has a soft spot for babies and kids. My mom works in the SVU department of the NYPD so it is kid of her speciality. Anyway she fell in love with me and a year later I was officially hers.

My mom is pretty cool with me wanting to meet my birth mother. She had even tried to find her but hasn't had much luck. Whoever my birth mother is or was she knew what she was doing. She didn't want me to find her.

* * *

 _ **Olivia's Point of View**_

"Scarlett are you ready yet?" I sighed as I knock on my daughter's door.

"Almost." She mumbled in response.

Pushing the door open I see her sitting on her bed reading the same letter she always reads. The one her birth mother left with her.

"Scarlett you are nowhere near ready!" I complained.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance she got off the bed and grabbed her coat.

"There I'm ready now." She smirked.

Not wanting to waste anymore time I left her room with her close behind.

* * *

"What time is the flight?" Scarlett questioned as we got into a cab.

"Half 8."I replied.

"Wow we are cutting it fine." She commented.

"I wonder whose fault that is?" I snapped.

"Sorry I took so long….It's just seeing as how we are going to Chicago I thought….." Scarlett began to say but I cut her off.

"Honey I know what the end of that sentence was going to be and I'm sorry but it won't happen. I don't want you coming with me to Chicago thinking you will find your birth mom. We have tried so many times to find her. It's not like you are going to meet her in the street just because you are in Chicago. Please don't go getting your hopes up ok?" I begged.

"I know mom…" Scarlett mumbled in response.

I knew by her reaction she was only half listening to my pleas.

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

Arriving in Chicago we quickly left our bags at the hotel before heading out again. Once we arrived at the station where mom was going to be working I decided to ask her if I could go somewhere else.

"Mom….Do you think I could I don't know go for a walk….or something?" I suggested.

Mom turned around to look at me and I knew instantly what her response was going to be.

"Scarlett there is no way I am letting my 15 year old daughter walk around a strange city on her own. I'm sorry I know you only wanted to come with me to see Chicago but you aren't going off on your own. Maybe after this case we can go for a tour." She replied.

"Then why did you let me come with you?" I complained.

"Because I wasn't going to leave you in New York alone either." She replied.

"Fin is there, I could have stayed there!" I argued.

"Fin isn't a baby sitter Scarlett and I need him at work no looking after you." Mom told me before walking up the stairs and into the Chicago Police Department.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the Intelligence Unit I was dreading the day ahead. Anytime I was at my moms work I was bored. She didn't let me look at the cases and she didn't let me look at the interrogations. All I was allowed to do was go and get their coffees.

"Hey Liv, Hey Scarlett." Rollins greeted as we arrived in the unit.

"Why are you here already?" I asked.

"We arrived yesterday." Amaro answered from behind.

"Liv this is Sergeant Hank Voight and his team." Rollins said as she began the introductions.

"Sorry I'm late I had some car trouble!" Another voice came from behind.

It was a member of Voight's team and as far as I could tell the only female.

"You must be Detective Benson…And you are?" The woman smiled.

"Scarlett I'm her daughter." I replied.

"Well its nice to meet you both. I'm Erin Lindsay." She informed us.

'Erin Lindsay…EL!' I thought to myself.

'There is no way that she could be…..I mean could she be?' I argued inside my head….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

Mom made me wait in the small kitchen on the Chicago Intelligence Unit. She closed the door and left me alone and bored. I watched them work and peered out from behind the blinds. I wasn't interested in the case. All I was concerned about was Erin. I knew the chances of her being my birth mom were slim, but I couldn't help but wonder.

I watched the way she moved and studied the board of pictures regarding their case. The way she moved her hair from her face and the way she playfully smirked with her hot partner. I couldn't help but see similarities, and silently pray I wasn't going crazy. I was too busy watching Erin that I didn't notice Rollins walk into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey you want some coffee?" She asked.

I jumped in response, not noticing her walk in.

"W-W-What?" I stuttered as I turned to look at her.

She eyed me suspiciously.

"Were you checking out Halstead?" She smirked.

"What? No!" I cried.

"Then why are you blushing?" Rollins laughed.

"Shut up Amanda!" I complained turning away from her.

* * *

I looked back into the main part of the office to notice Erin was gone. It wasn't until I heard Rollins talking to someone that I realised Erin had come to help her.

"You might have some competition Lindsay. Scarlett here has an eye for your partner to!" Rollins joked.

"Amanda!" I hissed.

However as I turned around to look at her I was surprised to see Erin blushing. It was obvious she had something with Halstead.

"I don't like him…..w-w-well I mean he is good l-looking…He is half my age…..The point is…..I don't know what the point is." I rambled.

"Rollins!" I heard mom call from outside the kitchen.

Rollins walked off leaving me alone with Erin.

* * *

"She is just kidding, she likes to do that to annoy me." I explained to Erin.

I was really just trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"Kid, its fine. The thing is Voight is kind of my father type figure and he doesn't agree with in house romances." Erin told me.

There it was that word. The very word, that was at the start of the letter from my birth mom.

"S-S-So you do like Halstead?" I asked, pushing down the burning desire to ask her if she had a baby 15 years ago.

"Um hello have you seen him?" Erin laughed.

"I see your point!" I laughed in agreement.

Erin began making the coffee for what seemed like the entire team and I once again found myself trying to find similarities. I don't know I was imagining them but I swear we looked alike. We even had the same hair colour, eye colour and nose.

"You want some?" Erin asked brining me back to reality.

"No I'm good." I smiled.

"Ok well I better get this to your mom and Voight don't want to go upsetting the boss." She told me before leaving me alone again.

* * *

Hours passed and I must have dozed off on the sofa and I was shook awake by my mom at half 11.

"Hey I'm sorry the case took so long. You must have been really bored." She said apologetically.

Yawning and pushing myself into a sitting position I took a moment to adjust to the light.

"It's fine can we please go back to the hotel now?" I sighed.

Mom nodded in response and yanked me to my feet. She put her arm around my shoulder as we headed for the door. On the way we bumped into Voight and Erin.

"That was good work today." Voight smiled.

"Yeah I'm just glad we got the guy, always a good day when a paedophile goes to jail." Mom agreed.

"You heading home tomorrow?" Erin asked.

"Not till tomorrow night, I didn't know how long the case would take." Mom replied.

"Oh well in that case why don't we spend the day together? I can show you both around Chicago? I don't have much girl time working in this unit!" Erin remarked.

"That would be amazing, can we mom?" I asked.

Mom exchanged a strange look with Voight before turning her attention back to me.

"Honey I would love to but Hank wants my help with something. You can go with Erin if you want? We don't have a flight until 9." Mom told me.

"Um ok…." I replied confused.

"Cool well I can come and get you tomorrow around 9AM?" Erin suggested.

"Make it 10AM Scarlett can't get out of bed on time for anything." Mom answered for me.

"Sounds a bit like myself. I swear if there was no such thing as alarms I would never be at work." Erin joked.

"We have a lot in common." I said absent-minded.

Another strange look crossed between my mom and Voight.

"Ok well it is late lets get going." Mom stated.

Waving the other off I got the impression mom was keeping something from me. I just didn't know what it was.

* * *

 _ **Olivia's Point of View**_

The following morning once Scarlett was gone with Erin I opened the room door to let Voight in. We had arranged to meet to discuss Scarlett and Erin. After meeting Erin and seeing her in person I immediately saw the similarities between her and my daughter. As Voight was the next best thing to family I decided to ask him about Erin. I was surprised when he more or less confirmed my theory.

"So how do we go about this?" I sighed as he sat down next to me.

"Well we have their DNA. We get it tested and see were it leads us." Voight replied.

"I think we both know." I stated.

Voight nodded in agreement.

"How do you feel about it? If the results show Erin is Scarlett's birth mom." Voight asked.

I honestly didn't know what I would do. I mean I would want to feel happy for Scarlett but I was afraid I would be replaced.

"Lets just get them to the lab and tested. Then you can ask me that question." I answered honestly.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts as I love to hear them :-D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews so far they mean a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

I had an amazing time out with Erin. She took me to see everything there was in Chicago. It was a lovely place and I could see why everyone who had been before loved it. When the time came to head back to the hotel I felt myself wanting to stay.

"You've got very quiet." Erin commented as we got back into her car.

"Just tired." I lied.

"You will be glad to get back to New York then. At least you can go out with your friends and do your own thing." Erin smiled.

I nodded in response.

"I don't get out that often. Mom always thinks something bad will happen if I stay out too late." I sighed.

"Kid having a mom who even thinks about those possibilities is something special. My mom couldn't care less what I done when I was your age. I literally did what I wanted and when I wanted. Trust me it isn't a good thing to have such freedom." Erin told me.

I got the impression she was going to say something else but ended her sentence short, much to my dissatisfaction.

"Mom is just overprotective. I think it is because I'm adopted." I said, trying to get Erin to open up more.

I thought if I mentioned the fact I was adopted Erin might tell me if she had a kid. That way I would know if it was a possibility.

"Well in that case you are lucky. Your mom seems amazing. She is a really good cop and someone to look up to." Erin smiled.

"I'm sure you would be equally as good. I mean I can already tell you a great cop." I replied.

Erin fell silent for a moment before finally replying.

"I'm not so sure I would be a good mom…" She trailed off.

For the briefest moment I swear I saw a tear in her eye but it was gone as quick as it appeared.

"Ok here we are back at the hotel." Erin announced 5 minutes later. I hadn't even realised we travelled that far.

* * *

Getting out of the car we noticed mom and Voight walking towards the hotel.

"Have fun?" Mum asked as they approached us.

"Yeah we had a great time. Erin said we have to come back when it is warmer." I replied.

"Hopefully it isn't for a case!" Mom laughed.

Voight was very quiet and I could see him looking between Erin and myself. It made me wonder if he was thinking the same as me. Did he know something about Erin?

"So what did you two get up to?" Erin asked.

"We just went to lunch, walked around a bit nothing special." Mom replied but I knew she was lying.

The way she looked at the ground and didn't make eye contact was a dead give away. I'm not even a cop and I knew she was lying. Erin on the other hand just nodded in response.

"Ok well you two better get going. Don't want to miss your flight." Voight stated.

Mom nodded agreement and said a quick goodbye to Erin before sneaking off for a final word with Voight.

"What's up with those two?" I whispered to Erin.

"Who knows?" She shrugged in response but it was clear she was curious to.

I was just realising Erin from a quick hug when mom came back. She said another quick goodbye to Erin and after that we left.

* * *

"Why did you lie before? About what you and Voight were doing." I questioned on the cab ride to the airport.

Mom looked up clearly shocked by the question.

"I didn't lie." She lied again.

"Mom come on I know you are lying. It is written all over your face!" I cried.

"Scarlett I don't know what you are talking about." Mom sighed.

Annoyed by her constant lies I fell silent. We didn't speak again until we landed in New York and even then it was brief.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

After Olivia and Scarlett left Voight asked me if I wanted to come to his place for dinner. Wanting to know more about his outing with Olivia I agreed.

"So what did you and Olivia really do today?" I smirked as he served dinner.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He laughed.

"Oh come on Hank we both know it wasn't about work. So what was it? A date?" I joked.

"No it wasn't a date…." He scoffed.

I arched my eyebrows and waited for him to say more.

"Erin it wasn't a date we just had something to do…." Voight trailed off.

"Like what? You only met." I remarked.

Voight sighed in annoyance he knew I wasn't going to give up.

"Erin it…Well it was….It was about you kid." He finally said.

This caught me off guard I wasn't expecting it to be about me. I wanted it to be a date because Olivia would be perfect for him!

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah kid." He said almost apologetically.

"What about me?" I pressed.

Voight sat down next to me and took my hand in his. As soon as he did this I knew it was serious.

"Tell me!" I insisted.

"Remember when you moved in with me and you told me about where you had been before?" Voight asked.

"Hank what has this got to do with anything?" I questioned.

"You said you were in New York?" He said answering his own question.

"I was in New York." I replied.

"Erin I know." Voight stated suddenly.

"Know what?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably in my chair.

"I know you had a baby and I know you left your daughter in a New York hospital." Voight told me.

"I-I-I-I never t-t-told you that." I stuttered.

"Kid you know I have connections." Voight said.

"I'm s-s-sorry but what is this about? W-W-Why was Olivia involved? Is it an unsolved case? Did something happen…." I began before realising what he was trying to say.

Scarlett, Scarlett said she was adopted.

"S-S-Scarlett?" I gasped as tears formed in my eyes.

Voight nodded.

"We think she is your daughter. We don't know for sure." Voight told me.

"So that's where you went? To find out?" I asked.

"We got your DNA and Scarlett's. We took them to get tested and we should know in a few days." Voight confirmed.

"I need a drink." I mumbled to myself.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts I love hearing them all! :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok so here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the lovely comments so far they mean a lot. Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

I left Voight's house and went straight to Mollies. I was in desperate need of a drink and something to block out what had just happened.

Voight had brought up something from my past that I would have preferred to stay in the past. Not that I didn't think about my daughter every day because I did. I just didn't want everyone else to know what I did.

I didn't feel good leaving my daughter alone at a hospital with nothing but a stupid letter from me. I didn't even give her my name. I couldn't help but feel she would hate me for doing that but I was a kid when I had her and a stupid one at that.

* * *

"You ok Erin?" Gabby asked as she passed me my usual.

"Rough day." I mumbled as I swallowed my drink in one.

Gabby gave me a concerned look as she took the glass from me.

"Another please." I sighed.

Gabby nodded and passed me another glass, which I downed in one again.

"Same again." I said.

"Erin what is wrong? I'm not going to let you sit and get drunk off your ass and still be upset. Come on we are friends tell me, I might be able to help." Gabby pressed.

"You know what I need a walk instead." I stated as I got up and walked out of the bar.

I could hear Gabby calling me back but I chose to ignore her. There was nobody who could make me feel better about my current situation.

* * *

I was halfway down the sidewalk when my phone buzzed. Pulling it out my heart literally stopped as I saw who the message was from.

 _'Hey its Scarlett. Just wanted to let you know I had a really good time today. Hopefully I can come back to Chicago soon and we can hang out again. I mean if you want to that is. I know you are busy but if you have time it would be cool.'_

I read the message over again and couldn't help but smile.

 _If she really is your daughter at least you have made a good impression.'_ I thought to myself.

I was about to put my phone away when it buzzed again.

 _'Sorry I sounded a little crazy in the last message. Feel free to ignore it and me from now on. I just wanted you to know I had a good time.'_ The new message from Scarlett read.

 _'Hey Scarlett, I'm glad you had a good time. I had an equally fun time and I hope to see you soon. Maybe next time we can go see a hockey match or something? Don't worry you don't sound crazy, well maybe a little but in a good way.'_ I typed back.

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

I was lying on the couch as mom made dinner. I had sent a few crazy messages to Erin, which I was in the middle of apologising for when mom joined me.

"Who are you texting?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"Tell me what you and Voight were at and I will tell you." I replied sarcastically.

Mom rolled her eyes and got back to her feet.

"If it was a date you can tell me you know!" I called after her.

"Not a date!" Mom called back.

"Then what was it? Come on mom, I'm not a little kid just tell me!" I complained.

Mom came back in and stood in front of me.

"You really want to know?" She questioned.

I nodded enthusiastically and waited for her explanation.

"Fine, I asked Voight to help me find your mom. He said he would look into it and that's all I know." She told me.

I was stunned. Of all things I wasn't expecting that.

'Does she think it is Erin to?' I thought to myself.

"But that doesn't mean you can go getting your hopes up. Voight might not even find anything ok?" Mom lectured.

"Thanks mom, it means a lot you are helping me with this." I said as I got up and hugged mom.

* * *

 _ **Olivia's Point of View**_

After dinner and after Scarlett had gone to bed I called Voight. I needed to tell him Scarlett was asking a lot of questions.

"Hello?" He answered and it was clear I had woken him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. What time do you go to bed?" I joked.

"You didn't wake me….Fine it was a long day." Voight laughed.

"What's wrong anyway?" He asked.

"Scarlett has been asking questions." I stated.

I heard Voight sigh on the other end.

"So was Erin. Listen I told her our theory….I don't know how she took it….I don't think it was to well. I got a call from Gabby Dawson her friend. She is Antonio's sister. Anyway she said Erin went to her bar and was planning on drinking a lot." Voight explained.

"Is she ok now?" I asked concerned.

"I sent Halstead over to her place. As much as I don't agree with a relationship between the two of them Erin would prefer his comfort." Voight told me.

"What happens if they are mother and daughter? Will Erin want a relationship?" I questioned, dreading the answer slightly.

"I don't know…..Erin was different back then." Voight sighed.

* * *

 _ **A few days later.**_

I was sitting in my office when my phone began to ring. Turning it over my heart stopped when I saw it was the lab with the DNA results.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Olivia Benson?" The doctor on the other end asked.

"This is she." I confirmed.

"Ok Miss Benson well I suppose you already know why I am calling." She said.

"I do yes, do you have the results?" I pressed, suddenly desperate for them.

"I do. Well from the DNA samples you provided, I can confirm that it is a match for being a mother daughter." She told me.

A mixture of emotions washed over me as I took in what she was telling me.

"Miss Benson?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that's fine thank-you." I said ending the call.

'Well what do you do know?' I thought to myself.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy :-D Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far they mean a lot!**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Olivia's Point of View**_

I was still contemplating my options when Scarlett arrived at the door. She walked in and collapsed in the seat opposite me.

"I hate school." She complained.

"And why do we hate school today?" I asked, pushing aside my worries.

Scarlett rolled her eyes like the answer was so obvious I shouldn't have asked.

"Because the teachers are out to get me." She mumbled.

"What did you do?" I sighed, sensing there was more to the story.

However before she could answer me the school called. I held the caller ID up to show Scarlett who it was and I could see dread on her face.

* * *

"Hello." I answered.

"Is this Miss Benson?" The woman on the other end asked.

"Yes this is Olivia Benson." I replied, getting a sense of déjà vu.

"Miss Benson this is Mrs Bradshaw from your daughter Scarlett's school. I thought I should let you know that Scarlett hasn't been handing in her assignments. I have asked her over and over again and she still wont hand in any work." The teacher explained.

I shot Scarlett a glare and she knew she was in trouble. She got up to try and sneak out my I got up and blocked the door.

"Thank you I will take care of this." I said as I ended the call.

* * *

"Sit." I instructed.

Scarlett silently walked over and sat down she didn't dare look up.

"Do you want to fail school? Do you want to end up with no money and a lousy paying job?" I lectured.

"I asked you before we went to Chicago did you have any work to do and you said no. Now I get a call saying you are going to fail!" I continued.

"What does Mrs Bradshaw teach?" I questioned.

"English…" Scarlett mumbled.

I was about to reply when my phone rang again. This time I was surprised to see Erin Lindsay's name appear on my screen. Scarlett didn't miss the name either.

"Why is Erin calling you?" She questioned.

"Wait outside." I said as I pulled her to her feet.

"Why?" She protested.

"Now!" I ordered.

Rolling her eyes she walked outside and watched as I closed the door in front of her.

* * *

"Erin…" I began to say but she cut me off.

"Voight just told me the results." She stated.

"Were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"Erin I was trying to think about Scarlett's feelings first. I don't know if this is the best time to tell her…" I trailed off.

"Olivia she is my daughter. She thinks that when she comes to Chicago again we can hang out. How can I do that if she doesn't know the truth?" Erin cried.

From the sound of her voice she was panicking, she didn't sound like someone who was handling the news well.

"Erin calm down, we need to do what is best for Scarlett and right now she needs to be focused on school." I told her.

"I want to see her, I need her to know what really happened. Why I had to give her up. She needs to know she is safe….." Erin began to say but this time I cut her off.

"Why wouldn't she be safe Erin?" I questioned.

There was silence.

"Erin, tell me why Scarlett wouldn't be safe!" I demanded.

The call ended.

* * *

Tossing my phone onto my desk in frustration I was shocked to see Scarlett standing in front of me.

"Why were you yelling at Erin?" She asked.

"I told you to wait outside." I sighed.

"Why wont you answer any of my questions?" Scarlett hissed.

I didn't answer her.

"Is Erin my birth mom? Is that what you are hiding?" Scarlett pressed.

I looked at my daughter, and I couldn't help but see Erin looking back at me. They looked so alike that I couldn't help but feel saddened. I didn't want to lose Scarlett to Erin as selfish as that sounds I couldn't lose her. So I made a bad decision, I lied.

"Um we thought she was but the test results came back negative for a match." I lied.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

After ending the call on Olivia I found myself pacing in Voight's office. He and the others had gone stairs so I was alone. I was mid way through my 100th pace when Voight came back to check on me.

"Erin are you ok? I know the news must be a shock but we need you!" He said.

However the moment I made eye contact with him he knew there was something wrong.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"I called Olivia, I think I made things worse." I admitted.

"How?" Voight questioned.

"I said something about her being safe and Olivia took it as there was something I was hiding…" I mumbled.

"What are you hiding?" Voight questioned.

I hated how well he knew me.

"Scarlett's dad…." I whispered.

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

I couldn't help but feel mom was lying to me about something when we were at her office. However she quickly returned to lecturing me about school and it wasn't long before I earned myself a 2-week grounding. Nevertheless I wasn't going to let her keep things from me. So I waited until she went to bed. Once I was sure she was asleep I crept into her room and took her phone.

Scrolling down through all her calls I found the number for the DNA testing. I wrote it down and left her phone back in its original place. The following morning after mom left for work I called it.

"Good Morning Chicago Research Lab DNA Analysis Department how may I help?" The receptionist answered.

"Hi, this is Olivia Benson. You had some results for me yesterday. I'm not sure I heard you correctly could you tell me the results again…." I asked, shaking slightly from nerves.

"Yes of course, I just need so confirmation. What type of test was it and who did you come in with?" She asked.

"A DNA match for a mother daughter and I was with Hank Voight." I replied.

"And the card details used to pay?" She continued.

This would have been a tricky question if I hadn't taken the time to memorise mom's card details for my amazon addiction. I rattled the details off with ease.

"Ok Miss Benson thank-you. From the results it is clear that the pairing is mother daughter." She informed me.

My heart stopped and I dropped the phone. I really didn't want to believe that my mom had lied to me but it was obvious she had. At first I was upset and then I became really angry. Before I knew it was typing in her card details for a flight. I was going to Chicago and she wasn't going to stop me!

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know you thoughts I love hearing them :-D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok so here is chapter 6 sorry it took so long, thats the joys of working retail at Christmas :-( Hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts! Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed so far it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

Hopping off the plane onto Chicago ground I knew mom would just be waking up to find me missing. I hadn't even left her a note and dreaded the phone calls I would soon be receiving.

Nevertheless she lied to me and I wanted her to suffer at least a little for that. I got in a cab and gave the driver Erin's address. I hadn't even called her to say I was coming. All I could do was hope she was home. Knocking on her apartment door I took a deep breath and prepared to see her as my birth mom for the first time. However as the door opened I was surprised to see Halstead instead.

"Scarlett?" He gasped.

"Um hi Jay…..Is Erin home?" I asked.

Jay looked behind him and came out of the apartment. He closed the door behind him as he did.

"Does your mom know you are here?" He pressed.

"Is that any of your concern?" I snapped.

"Scarlett this isn't a good time for Erin….She is really upset by everything and I don't think you being here is a good idea…." Jay said apologetically.

"So what she doesn't even want to see me? I'm her daughter and she doesn't have time to tell me why she left me at a hospital in a different city from her?" I yelled.

Jay walked over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Trust me when I say Erin wants to know you, she wants you in her life but right now…Things are kind of crazy for her. All she wants is for you to be safe and Chicago isn't the place for you to be." Jay explained.

"Jay!" Erin's voice cried from behind.

Neither of us had noticed her appearing from behind the closed door. She looked as upset as Jay had said. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained. She gave me a small smile before turning her attention back to her partner.

"Jay I need some time alone with Scarlett." She mumbled sadly.

Jay looked between us both before slowly nodding. He walked off giving us one last look before turning the corner.

"You should come in." Erin instructed as she moved aside to let me into the apartment.

* * *

Sitting down on Erin's sofa I waited for her to start talking. She took a few deep breaths before she managed to talk.

"Does your mom know you are here?" She began.

I shook my head.

"You need to call her." Erin sighed.

"No I don't!" I snapped back.

Erin sighed again and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I'm calling her for you. Scarlett she is your mom and you have run off to Chicago alone. She is probably really worried." Erin lectured.

"I don't care she lied to me!" I remarked.

Erin ignored me and proceeded to hit call. This really annoyed me and I got up and pulled the phone from her. Getting to her feet Erin held her hand out for the phone.

"Give it back kid you know I need to tell Olivia where you are." She said.

"What you need to do is tell me why the hell you left me in New York. I want to know what possessed you to leave your new born baby alone in a strange city with no family, no name and no record of who the hell she is. Do you even know how hard it was for me growing up?" I screamed at her.

Erin's eyes filled up as she ran her fingers through her hair. I couldn't believe how alike we looked.

"Scarlett honey you don't know what I was like back then…" Erin began to say but I cut her off.

"Don't do that. Don't call me honey like you are the woman who raised me. You don't even care about me." I muttered as tears streamed down my own face.

Erin let out a small sob as she tried to get closer to me. I could tell my words hurt her but I didn't care. I was sick of the lies and the excuses that I knew she was full off. I could see her trying to figure out what to say next so I stared her out.

However my phone ringing interrupted the tense silence. Checking the caller ID I saw it was mom. I ended the call and put the phone on silent.

"I'm waiting." I stated.

"You need to stop acting like a brat!" Erin snapped in a very motherly tone.

"You haven't even given me a chance to tell you what happened. You assume you know all the answers but you don't. From what I can see your life has been pretty perfect, you have a mom who loves you, a nice home a good school and people around you who will literally do anything they can to help you. So why don't you start appreciating what you have instead of focusing on what you don't!" Erin lectured.

I glared at her.

"You know what screw you!" I spat as I stormed passed her and out of the apartment.

I could hear her calling me back but I ignored her.

* * *

 _ **Olivia's Point of View**_

I was on the 5th no answer call from Scarlett when my phone suddenly rang. I prayed it was my daughter but unfortunately it wasn't.

"Erin what can I do for you?" I sighed.

"S-S-S-Scarlett is in C-C-C-Chicago. Olivia she is r-r-r-really upset and I d-d-don't know where she has gone. W-W-We got in a f-f-fight and she left…" Erin stuttered down the phone.

I couldn't believe what she was telling me. my daughter had run away to Chicago.

"Why did she go to Chicago?" I pressed.

"S-S-She knows the t-t-truth Olivia. She knows I'm her mom and I'm afraid she will ask about her dad…." Erin sobbed.

"I will be there soon!" I cried.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the airport.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favourites and follows so far they mean a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Olivia's Point of View**_

Arriving at Erin's apartment I practically ran up the stairs. I didn't even wait for her to answer the door I just yanked it open and marched inside.

"Any sign of her?" I asked as Erin jumped at the sound of the door.

She shook her head and proceeded to get to her feet. Her cheeks were tear stained and I knew she was really upset by the whole situation.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I tried to call you as soon as she arrived but she got mad and that's when we had a fight…" Erin explained.

I thought I would be angry with Erin, upset even by how she handled the situation but as I watched her eyes fill up I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Scarlett was the daughter she had given away in the hope she would find a better life, of course she didn't want to be the one to ruin it and upset Scarlett now.

"Lindsay, pull yourself together. I need your help to find Scarlett then we can work this whole mess out." I stated.

Erin looked at me confused.

"How are we supposed to do that? She won't answer any calls. I mean I have the team looking for her but they have had no luck so far." Erin sighed.

I collapsed down on Erin's couch and tried to think of someway to find my daughter but I was coming up blank.

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

I was sitting in a run down looking bar. It was the only one in town not to throw me out. I walked inside and took a seat right up at the bar. Putting my head down on the sticky surface I heard someone approach.

"Erin?" A woman's voice asked.

My head shot up as I turned towards the woman. She was working behind the bar and looked genuinely surprised when she saw I wasn't whom she thought.

"Oh my mistake…you just look so much like my daughter." She remarked.

My mouth fell open slightly as I looked at the woman in front of me. She didn't look like Erin but it was more than a coincidence that she recognised me as Erin's daughter.

"Do you mean Erin Lindsay?" I asked hesitatingly.

"You know her?" The woman asked, as she looked me up and down.

"You could say that." I mumbled.

The woman poured me a drink and slid it towards me.

"I'm Bunny. Why don't you tell me what my daughter had done?" She smiled.

I lifted the drink and downed it in one. It was a shock to the system but a much needed one.

"Well Bunny my names Scarlett and apparently I'm your granddaughter." I replied as I slid the glass back to Bunny.

Bunny's mouth fell open and she missed the glass. It smashed loudly on the ground, bringing Bunny back to reality as it did.

"I-I-I'm sorry b-b-but what did you s-s-say?" Bunny gasped.

"Pour me another and I will tell you all." I sighed.

Bunny nodded in response and grabbed the bottle from behind her.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

It had been hours since Scarlett had stormed out of my apartment and we were no closer to finding her. Olivia had dragged me round the streets three different times and we didn't catch one sight of her. Worry was eating away at both of us, but there was nothing more we could do. I had tried calling Scarlett at least 50 times and I know Olivia was constantly hitting call but with no response.

"How long has it been?" Olivia asked as I passed her more coffee.

"I lost track of time." I lied.

Olivia rolled her eyes and took a sip of coffee.

"Has anyone called you? I mean it seems impossible that she has vanished from the face of the earth!" She hissed.

"No, no calls, no texts nothing." I mumbled as I checked my phone again.

However just as I was putting it down a message came through. Quickly unlocking it my heart stopped.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

"What? What is it?" Olivia yelled, panic evident in her voice.

I passed her the phone so she could see the grinning faces of my mother and my daughter.

"Who is this?" Olivia questioned.

"The worst person Scarlett could have met." I sighed.

Olivia gestured for more information.

"My mother." I clarified.

"Come on I know where she is now." I added.

Walking into the bar I could hear Bunny laughing loudly. As we turned the corner I saw Scarlett downing a shot. Anger washed over me as I marched over to her and yanked the second shot from her. Olivia was glaring at Bunny as I yanked Scarlett to her feet.

It became immediately clear that those were not her first drinks of the day. She stumbled on her feet and fell back into Olivia. Olivia wrapped her arms around Scarlett and steadied her.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled at Bunny who was smirking.

"Quality time with my granddaughter." She shrugged like it was obvious.

"She is a minor, who in their right mind gets a teenager drunk?" Olivia snapped.

I could see she was seconds away from calling Voight who would have had no problem arresting Bunny.

"Um Olivia think maybe I could handle this?" I half pleaded.

At first I thought she was going to argue but eventually she lead Scarlett out of the bar.

* * *

"How could you do this? Do you have any idea how worried I was? Scarlett is a kid. You should have called me and let me know she was here never mind getting her drunk!" I yelled.

"Scarlett was upset, said she didn't want to talk to you again. I didn't even know I had a granddaughter Erin so excuse me for not calling you!" Bunny yelled in response.

"You don't have a granddaughter Bunny, Scarlett was adopted. I gave her up so she didn't have to grow up like me." I spat.

Bunny glared at me.

"Well from the looks of it Erin she is shaping up to be just like you." Bunny replied as she downed Scarlett's remaining shot.

"Get the hell out of my bar." She finally added.

"With pleasure." I sighed.

As I walked back over to the car I saw Scarlett being sick at the side. Olivia was holding her hair back and waiting patiently for me to return.

"I'm sorry about that." I said as I reached her.

"That doesn't matter right now. Can we stay with you tonight? I didn't really have time to book a hotel." Olivia told me.

I nodded in response.

 _'Things can only get better….right?'_ I thought to myself as we loaded a very pale Scarlett into the back of my car.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok so here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the reviews, comments and follows so far they mean a lot :-D Also should I change this to a Chicago PD fic?**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

Olivia was pacing, she had been pacing most of the night and now she was at it again. We hadn't got much sleep thanks to Scarlett and her stint with Bunny.

"I'm going to wake her up." Olivia announced brining me out of my thoughts.

"And what good will that do? Trust me it is better to let her sleep off most of the hangover." I replied.

Olivia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Speaking from years of parenting are we?" She snapped.

I knew she was just upset with the situation so I didn't react.

"Experience actually." I admitted.

Olivia looked shocked by me honestly but didn't get the chance to question me further as Scarlett appeared. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she was about to be sick, exactly how I imagined she would.

* * *

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Olivia greeted her.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and mumbled something.

"Sit down, we have a lot of talking to do." Olivia ordered.

I could tell she was a very good mom, just by her action and tone of voice.

"What talking? Everything you say to me a lie so why should I listen to you?" Scarlett snapped.

"What talking? Oh lets see how about how you used my card and flew to Chicago alone? How about you showing up on Erin's door, arguing with her and then running off? Do you even know how worried I was…How worried we both were?" Olivia lectured.

I was grateful she corrected herself and added in the 'we' part.

Scarlett looked between the both of us and it was clear she wasn't impressed.

"I only used your card because you never would have let me go and as for Erin…..I wish I had never come here. Bunny was right…" Scarlett mumbled.

"Excuse me? What exactly did my mother say to you?" I cried.

"She said you couldn't be trusted, that you are a liar and a user. She told me how you left her alone and went to live with Voight." Scarlett replied.

"I only…" I began to say but Olivia cut me off.

"Don't talk to Erin like that. She doesn't have to explain herself to you, and as far as I have heard Bunny is an unreliable source. Scarlett you don't what it was like for Erin as a kid so don't go taking Bunny's word on anything. Did she know you existed?" Olivia questioned her daughter.

Scarlett looked confused as she shook her head.

"Exactly, doesn't that show how little attention she paid to Erin?" Olivia continued.

"Stop changing the subject. You two are just ganging up on me and it isn't fair!" Scarlett yelled.

"We are not ganging up on you!" Olivia argued.

I was about to chip in but my phone ringing interrupted. Reading the caller ID I saw it was Voight.

"I need to….." I mouthed to Olivia.

She gave me an understanding nod as I went into the other room to answer.

* * *

"Voight?" I answered.

"Hey kid, we are going to need you in today after all. Rough case ahead of us and I need your help." He explained.

"Ok I will be there soon." I replied.

"One more thing, is Benson still with you?" He asked.

"Yeah she is fighting with Scarlett in my kitchen." I sighed.

"Ok good, bring her with you. We are going to need SVU on this one." He told me.

"Voight I don't think she will leave Scarlett after her disappearing act." I said.

"Then bring her too." Voight said as he ended the call.

* * *

I went back into the kitchen to see Olivia staring at Scarlett. Scarlett had her head on the table and as far as I could see things weren't going well.

"Everything ok?" Olivia asked.

"Um not really. Voight needs me in after all…He said he needs you to." I informed her.

"Bad case?" She asked.

"Guess so." I mumbled.

She nodded in response before turning her attention back to Scarlett.

"Come on Smirnoff you're coming to." She said as she pulled Scarlett you her feet.

"Smirnoff?" Scarlett questioned.

"It's what you smell of. Go you have 5 minutes in the shower and then we are leaving." Olivia told her.

Another sarcastic mumble and Scarlett slammed the bathroom door closed.

"Make any progress?" I asked.

"No, but I think once she gets over the anger we will." Olivia said, sounding hopeful.

* * *

Arriving at the station 20 minutes later the rest of the team were waiting. I went straight to my desk while Jay offered Olivia his. I could tell he was just using it as an excuse to sit next to me.

Scarlett was looking as miserable as when she had left my apartment. Clearly she didn't like Olivia's no further than 5ft away from her rule. I myself found it quiet amusing and found myself admiring Olivia's parenting skills more and more.

"Is she ok?" Jay asked as Voight got the board ready.

"Scarlett?" I questioned.

Jay nodded.

"Olivia said she isn't allowed more than 5ft away from her at all times." I smirked.

"Ohhh." Jay said as he contained his laughter.

Scarlett glared at us before slowly winding up her middle finger. Unfortunately for her Olivia caught her.

"4 now." Olivia scolded.

Scarlett sank back in her chair as Voight began briefing us.

An hour later and we were ready to start working on the case.

* * *

"Hey Erin you still coming out tonight right?" Nadia asked.

"About that…." I said apologetically.

"Come on you promised!" Nadia complained.

"Are you planning a birthday party?" I questioned.

She froze.

"No." She lied.

"I know where you live." I joked.

"I'm not!" Nadia smirked.

I made the I'm watching you sign before leaving the office.

* * *

Olivia and Scarlett were at the bottom of the stairs waiting.

"I'm going to head back to New York see if I can follow up some of the leads there. About this situation….." Olivia trailed off as she looked at Scarlett.

"I am here you know!" Scarlett snapped.

"Then why don't you stop acting like a little kid and work with us. What can we do to make this situation better for us all?" Olivia asked her.

"W-W-Why did you lie to m-m-me?" Scarlett mumbled as her hardened expression broke slightly.

"Honey I didn't mean to. I was confused and didn't want to lose you to another mother. I'm so sorry and I know now that Erin doesn't want to take you from me. We can work together even become a family if that's what you want?" Olivia suggested.

It was the first time Olivia admitted that she thought I was going to take her daughter from her. I should have guessed she would feel like that.

"Yeah Scarlett we could do that. We can spend time together and get to know each other. As long as you don't go running off again." I chipped in.

"Tell you what. Why don't you stay with Erin and when this case is over both of you can come to New York for the weekend?" Olivia offered.

"I thought I wasn't allowed more than 5ft away from you?" Scarlett replied.

"It was 4, and that rule still applies just with your other mom now." Olivia told her.

Hearing her say that was like an explosion of emotions going off inside me but I didn't dare show how happy I was. Not when Olivia was being serious.

"Ok then its settled." Olivia smiled.

She pulled a reluctant Scarlett in for a hug before turning to me.

"Any issues call me." She whispered.

"I've got this." I assured her.

Olivia nodded and left the station.

'This is going to be fun…..' I thought to myself…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok so here is chapter 9, sorry it took so long I had a lot of exams over January! Thanks to all of you who have favourited, follwed and reviewed so far it means a lot :-D Hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

 _ **A few hours into the case.**_

It was night by the time we had anything to go on. We had a name and a potential location. Only problem was I didn't want to take Scarlett with me to a crime scene.

"Nadia you think you could watch Scarlett for me?" I whispered so Scarlett wouldn't hear.

"I thought she was grounded? Not allowed more than 4ft away from you?" Nadia replied.

"Technically that is true but I don't want her anywhere near Yates so I want her to stay here. However I can't leave her alone so that leaves you to watch her." I explained.

Nadia looked at Scarlett who was spinning around dramatically in my chair looking totally bored and pissed off.

"Sure I guess I can keep an eye on her, you know as long as she doesn't go running off again." Nadia finally agreed.

"Don't worry I think Liv put that idea out of her head for good!" I smirked.

"Ok as long as you're sure then it's no problem watching her." Nadia smiled.

"Thank you!" I grinned before heading over to Scarlett.

* * *

Scarlett stopped spinning as she watched me approach her.

"Let me guess you need to go to a crime scene and don't want me to come with you. Therefore you have asked…" Scarlett paused to look around the room.

"Nadia I presume to watch me. You want me to stay here and do what Nadia says. That about right?" She questioned, sighing heavily as she did.

"I guess your mom does this to you a lot?" I smiled apologetically.

Rolling her eyes and putting her feet up on my desk Scarlett nodded.

"You have no idea." She mumbled before putting on her headphones.

I reached over and spun her playfully in the chair.

"I won't be long ok? After maybe we can get something to eat?" I suggested.

Scarlett nodded in response and I could have swore I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

* * *

Arriving at the crime scene we immediately sensed something was wrong. The scene wasn't like Yates and didn't match his profile, it seemed to be more of a distraction something to throw us off his scent.

"What is his game? What does he want?" I complained as we headed back to the car after examining the bodies.

Voight shrugged in response, he was a lost as the rest of us.

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

I had just dozed off when I felt someone shaking me awake. Peeling open my eyes I saw Nadia staring down at me.

"W-W-W-What's wrong?" I yawned as I sat up straight.

I didn't even realise the time. Erin and the others had been gone over an hour.

"I need to step out and collect something for Erin. I was told you had to stay in my sight at all times…" Nadia trailed off.

"Can I please stay here? It's cold outside and I'm in a police station. What the hell could possible happen to me?" I complained.

Nadia gave me another apologetic look and I knew what her answer was going to be.

"Fine!" I sighed before getting to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I grabbed my coat.

"To get your moms birthday cake." Nadia smiled.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

"Nadia isn't answering the phone." Voight told me as we sat in the car.

I thought nothing of it until I thought back. The way Yates had looked at Nadia on his way out of the station. The way his eyes lingered on her for a moment too long. Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Hank we need to get to the station now!" I yelled as panic set in.

As Voight sped off I called Nadia's cell. There was no answer so I scrolled to Scarlett's name next.

"Come on, come on." I whispered to myself as Scarlett failed to answer to.

Seconds later we arrived at the station. Jay and the others had made it back before us and as we jumped out off the car we saw them gathered around something on the ground. Joining Jay I looked down to see what was gaining their attention. It was a smashed up cake with my name barely readable on the pavement.

* * *

"She was picking it up for you. I asked her to get it when we left….." Jay trailed off.

Everyone had a look of worry and concern written on their face. My heart felt like it had stopped beating as I looked around for any sign of Nadia. It was then a second wave of panic hit me.

"Scarlett!" I gasped causing the others to jump.

"She was with Nadia does anyone know if she left with her?" I cried.

Voight who I hadn't realised leaving appeared from inside the station.

* * *

"I checked the security footage to see when Nadia left the station. I only saw the start of the video but she left a half an hour ago with Scarlett." He informed us.

"Any sign of Yates?" Jay questioned.

"No but I need you and Ruzek to check the video in more detail. We need footage of everywhere Nadia was, including where she got the cake. There is no way Yates has gone undetected." Voight instructed.

"Y-Y-You think its Yates?" I asked.

Voight walked over and put his hands on my shoulders. I knew in that moment what his answer was going to be.

"We will get him. Erin I need you to call Liv and get her back here as soon as possible." He told me.

I nodded in response and headed into the station to make the call. I didn't know what I was going to tell her. I was just about to hit call when my phone began to ring. The caller ID read Scarlett.

My heart stopped as I hit accept….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok so here is chapter 10, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed so far it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

Pulling up at the cake store and there was nowhere for Nadia to park.

"Hey can you run in and get the cake? I will drive back around for you." Nadia asked.

"Sure no problem." I smiled as she let me out of the car.

I walked into the store and asked for the cake under Halstead. It took a minute for them to get it but finally they came back. I took the cake from them and headed back out to Nadia who had managed to get pulled in.

"How does it look?" She asked as I got back in.

"Looks good, can't wait to try it!" I smiled.

"Wow was that an actual smile or am I seeing things?" Nadia smirked.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

* * *

Arriving back at the station Nadia grabbed the cake before asking me to go to Jay's car and get the decorations. She handed me his car keys keys and pointed to the car 2 cars way.

"You planned all this for Erin you must be really close." I said.

"Erin basically saved my life, I need to do things like this for her so she knows I appreciate everything." Nadia told me.

"Saved you?" I questioned.

"Story for a different night Scarlett we need to get the station ready for when Erin comes back. God knows she needs a party after this case." Nadia sighed.

I nodded in response before heading up to Jay's car. I was in the middle of hauling a box of decorations out of the trunk when I heard a small scream. My heart stopped as I looked up from the car.

* * *

"Nadia?" I called hesitantly.

There was no response.

"Nadia?" I called again.

Still nothing.

I slowly walked around the car and looked down towards Erin's. Nadia wasn't there. I approached Erin's car and the sight that greeted me was one I will never forget. There was a man attacking Nadia. He had her shoved into the back seat of the car as she struggled to get free.

"Hey!" I finally yelled as I found my voice.

The mans head shot up as he eyeballed me. My heart stopped and I froze in position.

"Shit." I whispered to myself.

A evil grin appeared on his face, he took a swing at Nadia and I watched in horror as she stopped moving. I didn't know what to do, I tried to get my phone but my hands were shaking too much. I tried to move but my legs wouldn't let me.

"You're the detectives daughter am I right?" The man asked.

I didn't reply, I couldn't even I wanted to.

"Detective Lindsay?" He pressed.

I finally found myself able to move and I backed away.

The man made a move towards me and that's when I was fully able to move again. I bolted away as fast as I could bot daring to stop and see if he was following.

I had almost made it to the station. I was nearly there until I wasn't. My foot caught on something and next thing I knew I was hitting the ground and my phone went flying.

* * *

 _ **Olivia's Point of View**_

"You came back without your daughter?" Fin said for the 100th time.

"Yes Fin we have covered this. I left her with her other mom, I am going to have to accept the fact that Erin is in Scarlett's life now. If I'm honest I'm glad her mom is someone like Lindsay. At least I know she will keep an eye on her, I can trust Erin." I told him.

Fin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Erin does seem to have her head screwed on, although from what I hear that has a lotto do with Hank Voight." Fin said.

"Yes and I am glad he is there to. He loves his squad and nothing will happen to them as long as he is around." I agreed.

"So back to the case. Rollins you got anything on Yates?" I asked.

Rollins nodded and turned on her screen. I was on my way to look at what she had until my phone began to vibrate. Pulling it out I saw Erin's name appear.

"Ah looks like Scarlett is causing problems." I sighed.

"Erin what did she do?" I answered.

"Um Liv, we need you guys back here….Something has happened." Erin told me, it sounded like she was crying.

"Erin what happened?" I cried.

"Yates he um….h-h-h-he took…" Erin said before she let out a small sob.

There was a fumbling sound before someone took the phone from her.

"Hello?" I yelled…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok so here is chapter 11, sorry for the delays in updates I am trying to do them as fast as I can. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far it means a lot :-) Hope you enjoy :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

 _ **Takes place just before Erin calls Olivia.**_

Hesitating for a moment I answered the call that showed my daughters name. I wasn't expecting it to be her. I was dreading the thought of Yates having her.

"H-H-H-Hello?" I stuttered sounding more panicked that I wanted to.

There was silence on the other end and I could feel my heart ponding in my chest.

"Scarlett?" I whispered.

The rest of the squad had gathered around to listen in and with every moment of silence my heart felt more and more like it was going to explode.

"E-E-Erin…" Scarlett finally replied.

I let out a sigh of relief that she was at least alive.

"Honey where are you? Are you ok? Are you with Nadia?" I questioned.

Voight nudged me slightly and gave me his 'Go easy' look. I nodded in response and waited for her to answer.

"No…I'm not with Nadia…..I'm in Chicago Med….." Scarlett trailed off.

"Are you hurt?" I pressed.

"Just a bump on the head and a dislocated shoulder…Mom…" Scarlett whispered her voice breaking slightly.

"Some….A m-m-m-man took Nadia…I-I-I-I didn't k-k-k-know what to do so I ran away…..I'm so s-s-s-sorry…" She sobbed.

My breath caught in my throat and I found myself unable to answer so Voight took the phone from me.

"Scarlett sit tight we are coming to get you. Do not leave the hospital under any circumstances, do no leave with anyone who claims to be with the police, or a doctor just stay where you are. Do you understand?" I heard Voight say.

"Ok Kid we will be there soon." Voight said as he ended the call.

He handed the phone back to be.

"Call Liv and get ready to go to Med as soon as. Things have just got very serious and I need everyone to give me 110%. Nadia is one of our own and we have to do everything we can to get her back." He stated.

I took the phone and scrolled down to Benson. Hitting send I felt like a failure. Liv had asked me to watch Scarlett and to keep her safe. In the few hours since she left I had lost Scarlett, let her get put in the hospital and get Nadia kidnapped by a psycho. My eyes had filled up by the time Benson had answered.

"Erin what did she do?" Benson sighed down the phone.

"Um Liv, we need you guys back here…something happened…." I said biting back the tears.

"Erin what happened?" She cried.

"Yates he um…h-h-h-he took….." I tried to reply before I broke.

Jay appeared at my side and took the phone from me, something that was becoming a regular occurrence. As Jay handled the call Voight came over to me.

* * *

"Erin I know this case is hard, I know you are worried and are probably blaming yourself. Kid I need you to know none of this is your fault, but if you aren't fully committed I need to know now. I can't have you running around half assed, you could get hurt so tell me now if you are in or out." He instructed.

I managed to calm myself long enough to respond.

"I'm fine, I can do this. I'm in." I stated.

Voight eyed me up and down before nodding in approval.

"New York are on their way." Jay said as he tossed me back my phone.

"Is Liv mad?" I sighed.

"I didn't tell her about Scarlett being in Med." Jay replied.

"Did you tell her she was ok?" I cried.

"Yes I said she was fine." Jay assured me.

"So you lied?" I snapped.

"No I didn't lie, Erin Scarlett is fine, and she is alive and well." He said.

* * *

Arriving at Med and I practically charged through the corridors until I found Scarlett. She was sitting on a bed playing with her phone. Racing into her room I flung my arms around her without even waiting for permission. At first she was shocked but finally she relaxed and returned the hug.

"Thank god you are ok." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"B-B-But Nadia isn't….I should have tried….." Scarlett began but I cut her off.

"This isn't your fault, you did the right thing. If you had of stayed Yates would have got you to." I tried to assure her.

"Yeah or he might not have got Nadia." Scarlett mumbled.

I found it hard to argue with her, she was doing exactly what I would. Blaming herself for something she had no control over.

"Come on lets get out of here." I said changing the subject.

Silently Scarlett got to her feet and headed for the door. I put my arm around her shoulder and led the way.

* * *

 _ **Olivia's Point of View**_

Sprinting into the Chicago office I was immediately buzzed up to intelligence. Everyone was gathered around the board as I rushed in. Looking around I immediately caught sight of Scarlett. She was leaning up against Erin and appeared to be asleep at her desk. Erin made a move to wake her but I gestured for her not too.

"Olivia, Fin, Rollins glad you could join us." Voight greeted.

"Glad we can offer assistance, words can't explain how bad it is when one of your own is affected." I replied.

"So this Yates, what do we know about his plan now?" I asked.

Before anyone could answer Scarlett's phone rang and she jumped awake. She went to reach for it but Erin swatted her hand away.

"Unknown caller." She informed us as she held up Scarlett's phone.

"You think its Yates?" Voight questioned.

"Maybe." Erin confirmed.

"Well let the kid answer it, he clearly wants her if he is calling her phone." Voight stated.

Both Erin and Scarlett looked at me for permission. Reluctantly I nodded and Erin passed the phone to Scarlett. I saw her mouth speaker as Scarlett slid it to answer.

"Hello?" She answered…..

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok so here is chapter 12, thanks to all of you who have favourited followed and reviewed so far it means a lot and helps me update faster :-) Hope you enjoy! :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Olivia's Point of View**_

There was silence as we waited for who ever was on the other end of the call to speak. After what felt like an eternity a man could be heard clearing his throat.

"Take me off speaker." He stated.

Scarlett looked around the room for what to do or say next. Before I could react Erin took the phone from her and put it to her ear. She silently clicked it off speaker.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Yeah well you can't talk to her without me listening, so whatever you have to say tell me." She said down the phone.

Anger flashed across Erin's face as she tossed the phone down in frustration.

"What did he say?" I pressed.

"He said he talks to Scarlett or Nadia dies." Erin sighed.

I could see her eyes begin to fill up as she wiped her cheeks. This was clearly incredibly hard for her. A psycho was effectively making her choose between a close friend and her daughter.

"Then why didn't you let me talk to him?" Scarlett complained.

"Because he is psycho, and playing a game one you will not be involved in." Erin told her.

I was impressed, that was the exact answer I would have given myself.

"But he said…" Scarlett went to argue.

"Killers tell lies Scarlett. Why don't you go into Voight's office, get some rest?" I suggested only just noticing the cut on her head.

Scarlett sighed loudly and dramatically stormed off and slammed the door behind her.

"Well that takes me back." Voight commented.

* * *

Hours passed and we had finally got a break. The only problem was it lead to my city. Within an hour I found myself on a plane with the Chicago Intelligence Unit were we all prayed we would find Nadia alive.

"Anything?" I asked Carisi.

"Got an address." He informed me.

Turning on our heels we went to leave the station.

"You stay here." I instructed Scarlett who was beginning to follow us.

"Fine." She huffed not daring to argue.

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

I was in my mom's office back in New York when my phone once again rang with an unknown caller. I hesitated at first but finally got up the courage to answer the call.

"Yates?" I answered.

"Smart girl, I say you take that of your mother or should I say mother's." Yates mocked.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I want…..I want you to meet me Scarlett." He replied.

I felt my mouth go dry as Yates continued.

"I want you to meet me so Nadia can live. You meet me and I let her go does that sound like a fair deal?" Yates asked.

"H-H-H-How do I know you aren't lying?" I whispered.

There was silence before I received a text. Taking my phone from my ear I saw it was from Yates. Hitting open I was horrified to see Nadia tied up and lying in what looked like a car.

"You could have saved her, but you chose to run. Do the right thing this time Scarlett it is the least you could do." Yates said.

"W-W-W-Where?" I stuttered.

"Leave the station and don't contact anyone. I will text you the address in an hour." He instructed.

"How do I know you wont kill Nadia before I come to you?" I questioned.

"You don't….But are you willing to take the risk?" Yates replied before ending the call.

I wasn't so I got up and headed for the door.

"Wow where are you going?" A uniform I didn't recognise asked.

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

"Your mom told me to watch you." He replied.

"I'm not a little kid and I live in this city. I'm going home because I am bored here and have shit to do. Feel free to try and stop me but it won't end well for you." I said.

"Whatever I didn't sign up for babysitting bratty teenagers." The uniform said before walking off.

"New York's finest." I mumbled to myself before leaving the station.

* * *

 _ **Olivia's Point of View**_

"What the hell did Yates do with Nadia? I mean he has taken the time to kill more people. Does that mean she is dead? Are we too late? Where is he now? How has nobody seen this man abduct woman?" Erin yelled in frustration.

We were on our way back to the car from the latest crime scene. Yates had added two more victims to his wrap sheet.

"No this doesn't mean we are too late, it just means things are more complicated." I tried to assure her.

"Erin we will get him." Voight chipped in.

"How do you know that? For all you know Nadia is already dead and it will be on me." Erin cried.

Voight reached over and put his hands on Erin's shoulders.

"Kid this isn't on you, none of this is on you. I should have fought to keep him in our custody, we had him and I allowed him to leave my station. This is on me not you ok?" He told her.

"Hank you and I both know that wasn't your fault….You had to let him go…." Erin trailed off.

"We will get him, for both Chicago and New York we will get this man and lock him up for good." I said.

Both nodded in response as we got in the car and headed back to the station closely followed but the rest of our squad.

* * *

Arriving back at the station and I immediately noticed the absence of my daughter as did Erin.

"Where is my daughter? I questioned the uniform I asked to watch her.

"Said she had shit to do and that I would regret not letting her leave." He said as he took a mouthful of coffee.

"So what you just let her leave?" I snapped.

"She is a teenager what was I supposed to do?" He argued.

"That's right she is a teenager, a teenage girl. What did you think she could do to make you regret it? Beat you up? Pull your hair?" Erin hissed as she joined me.

"I had no reason to stop her!" The uniform snapped.

"I asked you to watch her for a reason, there is a killer potentially targeting her!" I explained.

"You didn't tell me that!" The uniform yelled.

"Because I didn't want her to worry or panic. Not to mention I didn't want half the station gossiping or putting her life at risk by going after this man without my permission." I replied, trying to remain calm.

"How long ago did she leave?" Erin pressed.

The uniform had gone bright red and seemed to be regretting his decision now. He began to stutter and both Erin and myself were becoming impatient.

"How long?" Erin yelled.

"A-A-A-An hour m-m-m-maybe…..I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Erin nodded and raced off to inform the squad that things had just gotten more serious….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok so here is chapter 13, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed so far it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

I took a deep breath before walking up the stairs of the house Yates had told me to go to. My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking. I was seriously considering running back to the station but I couldn't. I couldn't risk Nadia's life. I did however take out my phone and dial moms' number. Tossing it aside I prayed she would be able to trace the call. Taking a final deep breath I opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

 _ **Olivia's Point of View**_

We were in the middle of trying to find Yates when my phone rang.

"It's her, it's Scarlett!" Erin cried as she read the caller ID.

"Scarlett, Scarlett where are you?" I questioned as I slid it to answer.

There was silence on the other end.

"Scarlett!" I yelled.

"Track the call, track it now." I heard Erin say to the others.

Carisi started to type frantically and seconds later he was waiting for a location.

"This doesn't seem right, if Yates was the one calling he would have played with us by now. This is something Scarlett has done on her own, maybe tossed her phone?" Voight suggested.

"Well if that's true, Scarlett is a lot smarter than we ever gave her credit for." Rollins replied.

I still had the phone to my ear praying I would get something from the other end. However as I listened carefully it suddenly cut off and the line went dead.

"Please tell me you got a location?" I asked.

"Almost, we have it within 2 miles." Carisis informed me.

"Lets get on it!" I stated.

Everyone jumped into action and I heard Fin called for uniforms and backup.

"Lindsay you come with me." I said, as Erin was about to pass me.

She nodded in response and we headed straight for my car.

"Be careful." I heard Voight whisper to Erin on our way out.

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

"Did you really think I was stupid?" Yates hissed at me as he waved my phone in front of me.

I was now tied to a chair as Yates paced in front of me.

"Did you really think I wouldn't check for a cell?" He questioned.

I didn't answer, I didn't even know if my voice was working. I had never been as afraid in my life.

"Scarlett I would appreciate if you would answer me, it is only polite." Yates sneered.

"N-N-No." I mumbled.

"No what?" He pressed.

"No I didn't think you would me smart enough to look for my phone. The only problem with your genius plan is that I waited a few minutes outside before coming in. You know what that means? That means that both my mom's are probably on their way here now so I would run if I were you!" I spat.

I didn't know where my moment of bravery came from but I immediately regretted it. Anger flashed across Yates face and seconds after my outburst I felt his hand collide hard with my face. The chair I was tied to tipped over and I landed painfully on the floor.

"Now what do we say?" Yates asked as he sat the chair back into position.

Blood was spilling from my mouth and I felt light headed and sick from the pain in my arm.

"W-W-Where's Nadia?" I said.

My voice was low and even I was shocked by how bad it sounded.

Yates let out a cold laugh before fixing me with a piecing stare.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" He laughed.

"Nadia is dead…and buried….something you will have in common very soon." Yates grinned evilly.

Tears began to stream down my face as Yates left the room.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

"There has to be a faster way!" I yelled in frustration.

"Erin we have been through this, all we have is a rough estimate. Carisi didn't have long enough to get an exact." Liv replied.

I knew she was just as worried as me but I was amazed at how calm and collected she appeared despite what was going on inside her head.

It was then I heard something. Both Liv and myself stopped dead in our tracks.

"Did you?" I whispered.

She nodded in response.

"There it is again." She whispered.

This time it was louder and it was a definite scream of help. Taking off in the direction of the scream all I could think was we are to late.

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

Yates returned to the room with a knife and slowly approached me.

"I will enjoy Detective Lindsay's face when she finds you and dear Nadia." He whispered.

I could feel his breath on my neck as he cut the ties on the chair. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I kept trying and trying until finally I found the words.

"Help!" I screamed.

"Please somebody help!" I screamed louder again.

Yates put his hand over my mouth as he tried to turn me over. I bit down tight and help let go cursing as he did.

"Help!" I screamed again.

Next thing I knew he had a handful of my hair and slammed my head into the floor…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys, sorry for such the long delay 2016 ended up being a stressful and shitty year but it's over now. Happy New Year to you all, I hope 2017 is the year to beat for everyone! Hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

My world was spinning I was lying on my back and squirming as much as I could. Anything to try and get Yates away from me, he pinned me down on the group and ran the cold knife across my cheek. I could feel my heart racing as I once again tried to scream. However this time Yates ensured I couldn't even move my lips. Tears began to stream down my face as Yates stuck the knife into my side. A blinding pain shot through my body as the blood began to flow through my top.

"I'm going to enjoy this, I think I will make it a family affair…." Yates whispered into my ear.

"Start with the youngest…." He sneered.

He raised the knife and was once again going to stab me but a loud shot erupted through the room. Yates made a strange choking noise before falling to the side clutching his chest as he did. I tried to sit up but the pain in my side and arm stopped me. I felt like I was going to pass out but fought to stay awake. I could just make out the sound of mom and Erin when I finally gave into the darkness.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

"There that house it came from there!" I yelled as Olivia and myself raced up the steps.

Slowly opening the door so we didn't spook Yates we saw him in the living room with Scarlett pinned to the ground. Before a thought had even gone through my head I pulled my gun, didn't hesitate and shot Yates right in the chest. He fell to the side clutching his chest. As he fell off Scarlett it was clear he had already hurt her.

"No!" Both Olivia and myself cried in union.

However this time Olivia was faster and she was at Scarlett's side calling an ambulance before I even moved my feet. I tore my attention away from my daughter long enough to cuff Yates. I didn't want him running off on us. Once I was sure he wasn't going anywhere I moved to Scarlett's other side.

"Is she um…..Is she ok?" I whispered as tears formed in my eyes.

Olivia had he hands pressed down on her wound but she was sheet white and unconscious.

"I don't…I don't…" Olivia tried to say but the end of the sentence didn't come out.

I nodded in understanding and gave he the best reassuring look I could manage.

* * *

 _ **Olivia's Point of View**_

It had been hours since we found Scarlett with Yates. Both Erin and myself were sitting alone in Scarlett's room waiting for her to wake up when Voight interrupted.

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that Yates is awake…..Kid I'm sorry but um…." Voight trailed off as he looked at Erin.

"Nadia?" Erin asked.

"We have a location…It's not looking good." Voight sighed.

"Erin, go you should go with them." I assured her.

I could tell she was torn between staying and waiting on Scarlett to wake up and finding her friend.

Erin nodded and slowly got up and left the room with Voight. Once she was gone I turned back towards Scarlett who was slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey!" I smiled as she blinked repeatedly.

I got up and took her hand and she focused her eyes on me.

"Hi…" She croaked.

I carefully passed her a glass of water and helped her take a mouthful. As I sat the glass down Scarlett reached over for my hand.

"I'm sorry I ran off." She began to say as I tried to stop her.

"Mom please let me say this?" She begged.

Nodding in response I waited for her to continue.

"I'm so sorry I ran off to Yates but he said he was going to kill Nadia and it was going to be my fault. I didn't want that to happen but when I got there he told me she was already dead and it is my fault mom I didn't help her when she was being taken, I ran away like I always do and now she is dead. Erin is going to hate me!" Scarlett sobbed as the heart monitor began to race.

"Ok Scarlett breath. I'm glad you realise running off was stupid and careless but honey what happened to Nadia isn't your fault. There is no way you could have fought of Yates and Erin knows that. She could never hate you Scarlett you're her daughter she loves you. She proved that more than ever today when she shot Yates with no hesitation." I assured her.

Scarlett took a minute to take in what I had said before speaking again.

"Is he…dead?" She finally asked.

"No Erin didn't shoot to kill, she wants him to pay for what he has done and killing him would have been to kind." I replied.

Scarlett nodded.

"Did you um…Did you guys know Nadia was dead?" She mumbled.

"I was looking more and more likely. You just confirmed it for me. Unfortunately Voight and Erin just left to go and see a location where Nadia is supposed to be…." I sighed.

I dreaded what they were going to find. That poor girl lying dead somewhere miles from home. I couldn't help but feel grateful we got to Scarlett before she ended up the same way.

"Think Erin will be ok?" Scarlett asked bringing me from my thoughts.

"I think she will need a lot of help." I replied.

"Can I be there for her?" Scarlett asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can sweetie, Erin is in our lives now she isn't going anywhere. We will both be there for her." I smiled.

"Thanks mom." Scarlett replied.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

I was just returning to the hospital and heading towards Scarlett's room when Olivia came out. She immediately came over and gave me a hug as I felt myself begin to fill up again.

"We have him, he will pay for what he did to her." Olivia whispered as she let me go.

"Did um….Did Scarlett see her get killed is that how you knew?" I asked.

Nadia being killed was terrible and horrific I didn't want to think that Scarlett had seen it all.

"No she didn't Yates told her Nadia was dead." Olivia replied.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

I felt like all my emotions were in overdrive and I wanted to kill Yates for what he had done to my friend and my daughter.

"She's fine, she would love to see you." Olivia said.

"Yeah I don't think that's such a good idea right now." I replied before turning and leaving the hospital. I could hear Olivia calling me back but I ignored her.

I didn't want my daughter seeing the mess I was at the present time. So I left. I left New York and went home without even telling my squad.

 _ **Please let me know your thought I love hearing them :-)**_


End file.
